zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Pierce
This article is about the flying-Zoid pilot for New Century's Backdraft group. For the Scientist in Zoids: Fuzors, see Dr Pierce. Pierce is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century. She is a former member of the Backdraft Group. Overview Pierce is the main aerial pilot of the Backdraft Group. She first appeared when the Backdraft stole Bit Cloud's Liger Zero. She faces Jamie Hemeros of the Blitz Team many times. She also faced Bit himself on a number of occasions, and it was he who questioned the motives and principles of the Backdraft Group. Some of Bit's words eventually sank in and she decided to leave the Backdraft at the end of her final battle with the Blitz Team. After this battle, she would be seen briefly with Stoller and Sanders watching the Royal Cup. Manga Pierce features briefly in chapter 3 of the manga. Fighting alongside Raid, the two backdraft members use Storm Sworders in battle. Travelling at mach 3, they evaded Radar and visual detection. Ground-based attacks were ineffective against the airborne pilots. The introduction of the Jager forced Pierce and Raid to fight in synchronisation (an attack called the: Double Skydive Attack). This proved to be their downfall, as Brad managed to stun them with flares (called "thermal decoy star shells" by Brad). This provided Bit the chance to jump on both Zoids at the same time. Personality Pierce is a somewhat laid back person, and when not in battles, is seen relaxing. However, she takes battles seriously, and quickly becomes flustered by "the Wild Eagle"'s taunts. Furthermore, rather than unconditional victory, her objective is to make Zoid battles more interesting. To this end, she eventually disobeys Dr. Laon and defects from the Backdraft rather than destroy the Hover Cargo. Appearance Other than the uniform she wears while piloting (pictured) she is also seen wearing two different styles of casual clothes, two in episode 17 (one when she meets Bit and another at the end of the episode, as she leaves the Backdraft) and another worn while she was watching the Royal Cup. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Pierce shows great skill in aerial battles. She defeated Bit (who was piloting Jamie's Pteras) when he tried to stop her stealing the Liger Zero, but the Raynos' debut would see her lose to Jamie (or rather, "the Wild Eagle"). However, when she faced off against the Blitz team for the final time in episode 17, she would shoot down Jamie and damage the Liger, before being hit with a surprise attack launched by Leena, after which she surrendered. She piloted a Zabat in her first few appearances and a modified Storm Sworder in her final battle. Relationships Pierce has the following relationships with these people: Bit: Bit and Pierce were not introduced on friendly terms, as she was the one who stole his Liger Zero. When they later meet in person, Bit attempted to convince her that the Backdraft's cheating principles were wrong. Pierce initially dismissed his views as childish but during her duel with Bit, she ended up agreeing with what he said. Jamie: Jamie was initially able to defeat and belittle Pierce, but in their final battle, She challenged him to a rematch and ended up defeating him with her Storm Sworder. Merchandise *Pierce was released as an SRDX figurine, with both her uniform and swimsuit being modelled. A limited edition SRDX was also released with a differently colored swimsuit. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Back Draft's leader. Good at air combatssic. She fights against Bit and Jimmy many times." Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Backdraft Group members Category:Females